InuYasha and Kagome
by phoenixfeathers7
Summary: Naraku kidnaps Kagome, while putting a spell on InuYasha which makes him stay in his human form.
1. Naraku

Chapter 1 

Kagome opened her eyes with a start and sat up quickly in the moonless night. She sensed it, a shikon shard. She rubbed her eyes and climbed out of her sleeping bag. Kagome looked around the small clearing that they were camping in. Still unsure, she grabbed her bow and arrows.

"Kagome what is it?" Sango asked from behind her.

Kagome turned to face her companion who was sitting up looking around. "I sense a shikon shard," she said.

"Oh!" Sango said as she jumped up and grabbed her boomerang. "Where's InuYasha?"

"Probably off by himself, it's a new moon."

"Well, then where's Miroku, Shippô, and Kirara?"

"I'm not sure, it looks like it is just up to us then." Kagome said as she notched an arrow into place. She strained her eyes to see something, anything that might be happening, but the darkness would not give way. They stood in the dark silence for five minutes.

Suddenly Kagome murmured, "It's gone."

"What's gone?" Sango asked quizzically.

"The presence of the shikon shard, it just disappeared."

"That's strange…did you hear that?" Sango asked worriedly.

There was a loud cracking noise at the edge of the clearing. Instinctively, Kagome spun around and shot her arrow in the direction of the sound.

"Are you trying to kill me? What the hell are you two doing?" InuYasha said as he emerged from the edge of the clearing from which Kagome had just shot her arrow.

"InuYasha! Are you alright?" Kagome asked as she ran over to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you."

"I'm fine but what's going on?"

"Kagome felt the presence of a shikon shard, but then it disappeared," Sango informed him.

"So you two lost it?" InuYasha asked.

"No, we never had it in the first place!" Kagome snapped.

"Feh. Where're Miroku and the others?"

Sango turned around to face InuYasha. "You mean they are not with you?" she said in a worried voice.

InuYasha sighed, "What part of 'stay at the campsite' do those idiots not understand? Whatever, they're probably fine. You two, go back to bed."

"You can't boss us around!" Kagome shouted. "We have rights too ya know."

"Stop shoutin Kagome!" InuYasha shouted back to her.

"I'm not the one shouting, you are!" Kagome snapped back.

"Shut up both of you!" Sango hollered above them both. "I thought I heard something. Kagome, do you sense the shards?"

"Not a trace." Kagome murmured, "but now that you mention it, I just got a shiver, and it does feel a lot colder and creepier…InuYasha, what is it?"

InuYasha was staring at the edge of the woods from which he had come out of. "I heard it too," he said as he continued to stare. Sango and Kagome followed his gaze only to stare at a motionless bush.

Kagome looked at him and said, "What is it…"

"Shh…" was all InuYasha needed to say for Kagome and Sango to fall completely silent. The darkness pressed in on them as minutes slipped by. Not a sound was made, until a cold, yet familiar voice pierced the silence.

"InuYasha… you will die tonight," the voice said.

"Damn you!" InuYasha said in the direction of the voice. "Come on out, I'll kill you!" he shouted.

A cold laugh echoed around them, and then the voice came back saying, "You are just a worthless mortal tonight, there is no way you can defeat me…"

InuYasha turned around to face Kagome and Sango. "You two, get out of here now! I'll take care of Naraku." He said as he spun back around to face the voice.

"No way!" Kagome shouted, "you don't have your powers, and you're not going to just get rid of me…"

"Kagome just shut up and run!" He snapped back.

"I'm not going to leave you!" She shouted back.

"Fools…" Naraku cut in. "I'll just kill you all, there is no point in arguing…"

"No you won't!" Kagome shouted as she notched an arrow and fired it in the direction of Naraku's voice.

The laughing voice of Naraku returned as a figure appeared out of the bush. InuYasha pulled out his sword while Sango tightened her grasp on her boomerang and Kagome notched another arrow in place. The figure was that of the human, yet the presence was demonic. It was just another one of Naraku's tricks.

"So," Naraku said, "you mortals plan to kill me? Well it at least will be fun to watch you try, for you fools will not even be able to pierce my body, let alone kill me."

"Quit your crap Naraku!" InuYasha shouted, "you're nothing but a fake!"

"InuYasha, I don't think…" Kagome stuttered.

"Kagome, just stay out of this." InuYasha snapped back.

"I'm not just going to stay out of this." Kagome shouted as she aimed her arrow in preparation to shoot. "Die Naraku!" she yelled as she released her arrow.

Naraku easily jumped out of the way and appeared in front of her in seconds. "You fool," he said as put his hand around Kagome's neck and began lifting her up. "How dare you," he said as he continued to lift her up. Kagome dropped her bow as her body went limp from lack of air. Naraku smiled and looked back at InuYasha and Sango who were attempting to attack him, but a shield around himself and Kagome blocked all of their attacks easily.

Naraku laughed again and said, "I shall be taking this priestess with me, for she may prove useful." With that Naraku grabbed Kagome's limp form, and with a wave of his hand they rose up into the sky.

InuYasha stood with Sango screaming up at Naraku, as they slowly vanished from sight. "Naraku, you bastard! Bring her back here right now! I'll kill you!"

Sango walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "InuYasha, we can't do anything about it now. Let's find the others, and when it's morning we'll search for Kagome and Naraku."

"Damn it," was his reply. InuYasha sat down and scowled, "If only I had my demon powers I would have been able to destroy his barrier with the Tetsusaiga and then I could've killed him." He put his head down and thought. 'And Kagome would still be here. It's all my fault. Just please still be alive Kagome, hang in there…."

"InuYasha," said a voice from behind him that brought him out of his trance. "What happened here?"

InuYasha turned around to face his companion. "Where the hell were you Miroku?"

"I was assisting our young Shippô here in a small task he asked me to help him with…"

"Shut up Miroku, he doesn't need to here the story." Shippô cut in.

"Shut up both of you! Listen, Naraku took Kagome, so get your sleep now, cause starting tomorrow, we're not stopping until we find her, and kill Naraku."


	2. The Transformation

Chapter 2 

"Miroku, wake up!" Shippô screamed as he tugged at Miroku's sleeve, "Wake up! InuYasha has gone missing!"

At these words Miroku sat up with a start and grabbed Shippô. It was a beautiful spring day. The sun was shining brightly and a slight breeze was rustling the leaves, but this would not stop Miroku from being mean to Shippô.

Miroku lifted Shippô up by the tail so he was able to look him in the eye. "What do you mean InuYasha has gone missing?"

"I mean he's not here."

"What's all the racket about?" Sango asked as she stretched and sat up to face them.

"InuYasha's gone!" Shippô shouted as he tried to free himself from Miroku's grasp. "When I woke up this morning he wasn't here."

"Do you think he went to find Kagome without us?" Sango asked.

"Although that would be something InuYasha would do, I do not believe that he would just get up and leave without saying anything to us." Miroku stated.

"I don't know, I'm kinda worried," Sango murmured as if in deep thought.

"Well you can quit your worrying for now," came InuYasha's voice.

"InuYasha! Where have you been?" asked Sango as she looked around to find the source of his voice, "and where are you?"

"We have a problem," InuYasha said as he stepped into the clearing. "My demon powers haven't returned," he stepped into the sunlight only to reveal the truth that, indeed, his powers hadn't retuned to him.

Miroku and Shippô gave each other questioning looks, but Sango was the one to speak up first.

"InuYasha…why didn't you change back? Doesn't the transformation happen when the sun first rises?"

"It usually does, but I don't know what the hell happened! Damn it! Curse it all!" he said as he sat down next to the others. In his frustration, he started picking up twigs and sticks that he found on the ground and began crushing them.

Miroku looked up and said, "InuYasha this isn't good."

"Yeah, I know," InuYasha replied as he avoided Miroku's glance. "This is all Naraku's doing."

"InuYasha, how do you know Naraku did this to you?" Shippô asked as he finally freed himself from Miroku's grasp.

"Because, who else would do some kind of spell on me to make me stay in my human form. The only logical thing would be for him to do it so he could get rid of me while I was unable to defeat him." InuYasha scowled.

"But InuYasha," Sango said. "I didn't think Naraku knew about you and the new moon, and besides, if he wanted to get rid of you, why didn't he just kill you?"

"Because he's doing everything in his power to make my life a living hell. And I have no idea how he knows about the new moon." InuYasha said as he stood up and looked around. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go after Naraku."

"But InuYasha," Shippô pleaded, "it wouldn't be wise to look for Naraku in your condition."

"And what exactly is my condition?" InuYasha snapped.

"No…no…nothing," Shippô said weakly.

"InuYasha, Shippô is right, we shouldn't go looking for Naraku when you don't have your powers."

"Just shut up Miroku!" InuYasha snapped again. "Kagome isn't gonna just save herself."

"I understand your feelings for her, but putting yourself, and others in danger by walking straight into Naraku's trap is exactly what he wants you to do, and it's exactly what you can't do," Miroku stated.

InuYasha jumped up and clenched his fists. "I don't give a damn Miroku, he's got Kagome, and I'm gonna get her back!"

"InuYasha, please don't be rash," Sango cut in. "Let's find a way to break your spell first."

"By then Kagome might be dead!" He shouted back.

"InuYasha, I highly doubt Naraku would kill her, especially if he wants you to follow him into his trap," Sango said uneasily as she shifted her sitting position.

"Damn it, don't you understand? He didn't hesitate to kill Kikyo, and he's not going to show Kagome any mercy." InuYasha snapped back, his temper rising.

"I'm sorry," Sango whispered as she lowered her head.

InuYasha turned around and started packing their belongings into Kagome's yellow backpack. When everything was in the bag, he tossed it over his shoulder and turned back to face the others.

"Let's go," InuYasha said in a commanding voice. "We don't have all day." He said as no one moved.

"But InuYasha," Shippô dared speak, "how're you gonna find Naraku if you can't follow his scent?"

"We'll just go in the direction in which he departed and then we'll go from there, so let's go!" InuYasha said urgently.

Not wanting to cause any more arguments, they all stood up silently. InuYasha lead the way off the path and into the woods heading east. No one dared speak a word to him because he was in one of his bad moods, and in the middle of a deep thought.

They kept trudging through the woods without food, drink, or words until the sun began to set. Sango then decided it was time for someone to speak up, so she took the chance of it being her.

"Umm, InuYasha," she said quietly.

"What is it now?" He snapped back as he tuned around to face her.

"It's…it's…it's getting kinda've late, don't you think we should stop just for the night?" She asked shakily.

"Feh. As long as you don't hold me up tomorrow." He said as he threw the backpack to the ground and lay down beside it. He began to sleep almost immediately afterwards without eating.

"He really is tired," Sango whispered to Miroku, "he just won't admit it."

"You're right. Let's let him sleep; he needs it." Miroku said as he began to gather sticks and twigs to make a campfire.


	3. Sesshoumaru

Chapter 3 

Naraku flew over a forest and past a village, completely unseen, but not unfelt. He flew, clutching the limp form of Kagome all the while, past a few mountains to his castle. Naraku descended and landed with a soft "thump". He then tossed Kagome aside as if she were a piece of trash. As he looked around he decided he should find Kagura to congratulate her on her affective spell. He turned around not to see Kagura, but Sesshoumaru.

"And what are you doing here?" Naraku asked teasingly.

"I still have not gotten my revenge." Sesshoumaru said as he slowly made his way out of the shadows. His white hair swayed in the wind as he drew Tenseiga.

"All mutts are the same," Naraku said coldly. "They both think they can destroy me, how wrong they are," he said with a slight laugh.

"How wrong you are," Sesshoumaru said as he raised his sword in preparation to attack.

Another laugh pierced the air and Naraku smiled. "You fool! No one can pierce my body…"

There was a large flash of light, and Naraku looked around shocked. While he was talking, Sesshoumaru had fired an attack at him. It barely damaged his barrio and once again Naraku smiled, but before he had a chance to say anything, Sesshoumaru sent another attack while the barrio was still weak.

Another large flash of light shone through the entire area. Sesshoumaru's attack came crashing sown on the barrier and shattered it to pieces.

Sesshoumaru smiled and said, "I knew you were only talk." He raised his sword and brought it down a third time with a jolt of red light. It headed straight at Naraku who smiled and disappeared into a cloud of smoke just as the blast of red light rushed through him. The dark cloud floated up and over the mountains.

Sesshoumaru slowly put Tenseiga back in the scabbard, while cursing under his breath. He turned around and began walking away when he heard a slight breathing. He turned back around and looked over to the spot where Kagome was lying. He walked over to her and knelt down. Kagome's breath came to her in short, quick breaths. Sesshoumaru lowered his head and sniffed her.

"It's that wench that travels with InuYasha," he murmured quietly to himself.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" a voice called from behind him. Sesshoumaru turned around to see Rin and Jaken, and Ah-Un coming towards him.

Rin ran up to Sesshoumaru and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck embracing him. She pulled back with a smile on her face, and a glint in her eyes and said, "I've missed you."

"I've only been gone for a few hours," Sesshoumaru replied, "besides, you weren't supposed to follow me." He added as he looked at Jaken.

"Pl…please master. Rin wanted to make sure you were alright." Jaken said in and attempt to cover up for himself.

"It's alright," Sesshoumaru replied. Jaken relieved slid to the ground and wipe his forehead.

Sesshoumaru turned back to Rin who was staring at Kagome. "Who is she? She looks familiar," she said.

"Her name is Kagome," Sesshoumaru said. "She's going to be joining us for a while," he added.

Rin smiled and then ran over to tell Jaken the good news. Her long black hair swayed in the wind and Sesshoumaru smiled. He then turned his attention back to Kagome, wondering what he should do. He slowly slid his arms under Kagome's limp figure and gently lifted her up into his arms. He turned around to face Rin and Jaken and said, "let's go."

"But Master," Jaken cut in, "do you think it is wise to keep her with us? Surly your brother…"

"Jaken, she's coming with us. End of discussion." Sesshoumaru said as he began to walk away. "Rin, Jaken, let's go," he said once again.

Rin grabbed the beasts' reins and silently followed Jaken who was already behind Sesshoumaru. They followed him silently as he led the way out of the mountains.


	4. The Shadow

Chapter 4 

Sango yawned and sat up to face InuYasha staring at her. "Bout time," he said. Sango turned around to see Miroku packing up the campsite. Shippô was the only one still sleeping.

"You guys waited for me?" Sango asked surprised.

"Yeah, well don't expect it to happen again. Now let's go, there's a village not to far from here in the direction we're heading," InuYasha said.

"Oh, yeah, well how do you know?" Shippô asked rubbing his eyes, suddenly awake.

"Because I saw smoke rising from that direction earlier." InuYasha stated arrogantly. "So let's go," he added as he stood up.

"Aren't we gonna eat first?" Shippô asked hopefully.

"No, that would take more time!" InuYasha snapped back. "So let's move it already!"

Shippô jumped, and with much hesitation and doubt he followed InuYasha silently. They walked for about half an hour. Finally they came to the edge of the trees and walked out into one of the many small farms on the outskirts of the village. There were a few men who stopped their farming to look up at the newcomers. Sango stepped forward and spoke up.

"Hello, we are mere travelers. We were curious, did a man named Naraku come through here with a girl?" she asked.

"Yeah, like Naraku would just strut through their town," InuYasha scowled underneath his breath.

"No. No one came in or out of this town," an old man replied, "but I think it was just yesterday morning something strange happened."

"Please…tell us," Sango said.

"It was a beautiful spring day, like the ones we've been having, and all of a sudden it got really cold. We all had the shivers, and there was a weird feeling in the air. After a few minutes the sun began to black out, and when we looked up a huge dark cloud passed in front of it and continued on it's way, and all retuned to normal," he ended.

"Interesting," Miroku cut in, "by any chance, could you please point us in the direction the cloud was traveling?"

"Why of course," the old man replied. "Just go to the far side of the village and you will come to two paths. One will lead into the mountains, and one will lead you to the next village. The path you want is the one into the mountains, and might I suggest that you stock up on supplies now because from what I hear it's a long way to the next village."

"Why thank you, kind sir," Miroku said with a slight bow.

"It is much appreciated," Sango said.

They departed from the old man and followed a small path that lead into the town. There was a small market in which they took a small amount of time to purchase food and things they might need for their upcoming journey. They also purchased something small to eat since they did not have breakfast. They then continued on their way and reached the two paths by noon. Taking the one that headed up into the mountains, they slowly made their way up the steeper incline. They hiked for hours on end, very slowly, but they covered a tremendous amount of ground considering the ruggedness of the mountain. They were about to stop and make camp when they heard voices from up ahead.


End file.
